A Fera e a Flor
by Tiagofye
Summary: Já havia feito 1 ano desde a saída de Naruto de Konoha,Hinata ainda não tinha o esquecido,mais em uma nova missão do Time 8,ele tem a oportunidade de esqueçelo.[HinataKiba]
1. Capitulo 1 A Missão

Capitulo 1 A Missão.

Já havia feito 1 ano desde a saída de Naruto de Konoha,Hinata ainda não tinha o esquecido e por estar sempre pensativa nele,tinha um desempenho péssimo nas missões,logo Kurenai manda reunir seus alunos.

-Shino,Hinata,Kiba tenho uma missão para os 3,é uma missão de Rank B,então prestem atenção,por que eu não poderei ir com vocês,já que tenho uma missão ultra-secreta para fazer com Asuma.-Disse Kurenai

-Até Imagino que tipo de missão vocês iram fazer.-Dizia Kiba.

Hinata Cora e Shino apenas ta um tapa em sua própria cabeça.

-Ignorando o Kiba,a missão será simples,um pergaminho muito importante foi roubado da Godaime-sama,então cabe a vocês recuperá-los e como Shino foi o único a se tornar Chunnin(1)ele será o líder e Hinata espero que esteja mais atenta hoje,por que essa missão poderá ser a ultima de vocês,Já vou indo.-Disse Kurenai dando um mapa para Shino e logo desaparecendo.

Logo o Time 8 já está no portão de Konoha,Kiba estava com Akamaru encostado em sua perna,Shino lia o pergaminho atento e Hinata apenas esperava os 2 pensando em Naruto.

-Muito bem Time,a vila que devemos ir não está muito longe,porem é bem provável que teremos que enfrentar Chunnins no caminho,e talvez até Jounins,então espero que estejam preparados.-Disse Shino.

Logos os 3 Shinobis,começam a ir em direção a vila,como sempre pulando dentre as arvores,logo Hinata logo tropeça e quase cai,porem Kiba a segura.Hinata cora um pouco,ela estava sendo Inútil para o time e sabia disso.

-Ei Hinata você está bem?-Perguntava Kiba.

-Arigatou Kiba-kun.-Disse Hinata se levantando.

-Hinata,se você não conseguir se concentrar nesta missão,é melhor dar meia volta,lembre-se que Kurenai-sensei não está aqui para te proteger,e estamos colocando nossas vidas em jogo.-Disse Shino.

-Não se preocupe Shino-kun,eu irei me esforçar,vou ser útil,desta vez.-Disse Hinata.

Logo depois de chegarem até alguns arbustos eles avistam alguns Ninjas da Pedra,eles pareciam estar com o Pergaminho da Godaime,eles se escondem atrás dos Arbustos e Shino arma um plano.

-Hinata,use seu Byakugan e veja o que eles estão tramando,eu mandarei um Inseto fêmea para que possamos segui-los e Kiba...KIBA!-Antes de Shino acabar de falar Kiba e Akamaru já tinham ido atrás dos Ninjas da Pedra.

-Hei,esse Pergaminho pertence a Konoha então o devolvam!-Dizia Kiba.

-Parece que Konoha está realmente decadente,mandando Ninjas desse porte para cá.-Disse um dos Ninjas.

Logo Shino e Hinata aparecem do lado de Kiba.

-Kiba,você deveria ter sido mais cauteloso,porem não vai ter outro jeito,teremos que lutar.-Disse Shino.

Kiba,Hinata e Shino atacam os Ninjas,logo depois de alguns momentos de luta,Hinata é surpreendida por um dos Ninjas.

-HINATA!-gritava Kiba que corria para salvar a amiga.

Hinata estava prestes a receber uma Kunai,porem Kiba entra na frente e salva a amiga.

-Idiotas!-Gritava um dos Ninjas.

Logo outro Ninja aparece atrás de Hinata e joga 5 Kunais sobre os braços da Ninja que cai no chão.

-Droga,Kiba essas Kunais estavam Envenenadas,eu colocarei alguns Insetos na Hinata que irão tirar o Veneno,fique com ela,já que é bem provável que ela não aquente a dor.-Dizia Shino.

Logo Shino manda cerca de 10 insetos para o braço de Hinata,logo ele pega o Pergaminho e os Ninjas da pedra fogem.

-Droga,Shino a Hinata está se contorcendo de Dor!-Gritava Kiba.

-Kiba,fique aqui com ela eu irei trazer Sakura ou alguma outra Ninja medica aqui,me espere.-Dizia Shino.

-Hai!-Dizia Kiba.

Logo quando Shino vai embora,Kiba e Akamaru levam Hinata para uma Caverna próxima dali,Kiba olhava atentamente para Hinata,ele sempre quis ficar sozinho com ela,já que ele era apaixonado por ela desde a academia,ele olhava bem para Hinata que ainda se contorcia de dor.

-Droga,deste jeito os Insetos do Shino vão matá-la,Hinata aquente firme.-Disse Kiba.

Kiba usa suas garras(2) e corta a pele de Hinata e retira os Insetos,Hinata para de gritar,ele logo parece estar dormindo.

-N-Naruto-kun.-Dizia a garota enquanto dormia.

-Maldito Naruto,por tua culpa a Hinata está assim,Hinata agüente firme,eu estou aqui pra te proteger.-Dizia Kiba.

Kiba não conseguia resistir,ele via Hinata deitada,ali na sua frente,ele então decidi fazer algo.

-Akamaru,vá vigiar a caverna,eu vou tomar conta da Hinata.-Disse Kiba.

Akamaru responde com um latido e vai até a entrada da Caverna,Kiba olha para Hinata,ele chega cada vez mais perto e logo dá um beijo em Hinata,Hinata acorda e se assusta ao perceber Kiba a beijando.Hinata sem muitas forças empurra Kiba.

-K-Kiba-kun,por que fez isso?-perguntava Hinata.

-Gomen Hinata,é que eu sempre gostei de você,e eu te vi ai,mesmo sabendo do que sente pelo Naruto,eu não resisti.-Disse kiba mais vermelho que um tomate.

Hinata cora de um jeito que ele jamais tinha visto,logo Shino chega com 1 ninja medico,que leva Hinata para Konoha.

"Não se preocupe Hinata,da próxima vez eu vou te proteger nem que isso custe minha vida"Prometeu Kiba a si mesmo em pensamento.

(1):Eu não sei quem vira Chunnin primeiro,mas iremos supor que nesta fic,foi o Shino.

(2):Se aqueles Unhas do Kiba não são garras,eu não sei o que são.


	2. Capitulo 2 A Promessa

Já havia feito 2 dias que Hinata estava no Hospital,Kiba estava meio abatido e ainda não tinha visitado ela apesar de tudo,contava apenas com a Compânia de Akamaru.

-Akamaru,parece que desta vez eu não irei conseguir olhar na Hinata denovo.-Disse Kiba.

-Au,au!-respondia Akamaru

-Eu sei Akamaru,eu não deveria ter feito aquilo e me arrependo também,porem eu ainda assim não paro de pensar na Hinata,aqueles lindos olhas perolados dela.-Disse Kiba.

-Au,au,au-Respondia novamente Akamaru

-Como assim os olhas da Hinata são iguais ao do Neji!você nunca prestou atenção então,os olhos da Hinata são bem mas vivos.e alem de que o fato de ela ser da família principal.-Disse Kiba.

-Hei Kiba enves de ficar ai sentado o dia inteiro,por que não leva o Akamaru pra dar uma volta?-perguntava uma das irmãs de Kiba.

-Tá legal,eu também tenho que ir visitar alguém no hospital.-Disse Kiba meio nervoso.

Enquanto isso no hospital,Hinata e Kurenai pareciam estar conversando,Hinata estava meio fraca mas estava consciente.

-Hinata,eu conversei com a Godaime e com seu pai e agente decidiu que você deve ser afastada como ninja.-Disse Kurenai.

-M-Mas Kurenai-sensei...-tentava dizer Hinata.

-Kurenai-sensei,eu me responsabilizo pela Hinata.-Disse Kiba.

Kurenai olha para Kiba que tinha acabado de chegar,ele chega perto de Hinata e com estilo Nice Guy disse.

-Eu vou proteger a Hinata,nem que para isso eu tenha que morrer no lugar dela.-Disse Kiba.

-K-Kiba-kun,Arigatou...-Disse Hinata sorrindo para Kiba.

-está bem Kiba,mas sabe que a responsabilidade sua é muito grande,o Clã Inuzuka pode perder tua honra se Hinata morrer,já que o clã Hyuuga é muito mas famoso e importante.-Disse Kurenai.

-Não se preocupe,eu juro pelo Akamaru que a Hinata vai estar a salvo.-Disse Kiba.

-Se assim quer,converse com a Hinata,se ela concordar me procure depois-Disse Kurenai saindo do Quarto.

-K-Kiba-kun ,sabe que não devia ter feito isso,eu estou pensando em desistir de ser Shinobi e...-Antes de Hinata falar,Kiba coloca a mão na boca de Hinata.

-Hinata,não diga uma bobagem dessa você é uma shinobi muito esforçada,e sei que não deve ficar assim por que aquele loiro idiota foi embora.Você tem suas próprias qualidades,Kurenai,Shino e principalmente eu ficaremos tristes e sentiremos tua falta,Hinata eu queria dizer que...-Kiba parecia não conseguir dizer aquelas palavras.

Hinata já sabia o que Kiba iria dizer,ela estava vermelha,nunca tinha pensado que Kiba a amasse até a missão anterior,Hinata olha para Kiba ainda vermelha e diz.

-K-K-K-Kiba-kun,as vezes 1 gesto vale mas que 1.000 palavras.-Disse Hinata que parecia estar a ponto de desmaiar.

Kiba entende muito bem o que Hinata quis dizer,ele se cora mais ainda,mas ele logo chega perto de Hinata e lhe da um beijo,os 2 pareciam uma plantação de tomates.

-B-B-B-B-B-Bem Hinata,eu não sei este era o tipo de gesto que você queria,mas...-Antes de kiba acabar de falar,Hinata já o interrompe.

-K-kiba-kun arigatou,você ta me ajudando muito,prometo que não irei precisar de você na próxima missão.-Disse Hinata um pouco mas confiante.

Kiba fora embora com um longo sorriso no rosto.

-Vamos Akamaru,temos que treinar da próxima vez eu protegerei a Hinata!-Dizia Kiba com entusiasmo


	3. Capitulo 3 Sácrificio

Novamente o time 8,havia ido para uma missão Kurenai dessa vez decidi que seria melhor acompanhá-los.

-Muito Bem,Shino,Hinata,Kiba e Akamaru,essa missão vai ser mais difícil do que a ultima que fizemos,então acho melhor que fiquem atentos,provavelmente teremos que enfrentar alguns Jounins da Pedra novamente,então fiquem atentos e Kiba,acho melhor cumprir sua palavra.-Disse Kurenai

Kiba parecia estar bem confiante,logo eles saem de Konoha e vão em direção do seu destino,Hinata apesar de saber que Kiba iria a proteger não tinha trocado uma única palavra com o Shinobi,alias ela mal conseguia olhar para Kiba depois do que tinha acontecido,ela havia deixado de pensar em Naruto e só mantia Kiba em sua cabeça.

-Esperem!-Gritava Kurenai.

-O Que houve Kurenai-sensei?-perguntava Kiba.

-Ninjas da Pedra,estão esperando por nós,eu irei usar um Genjutsu neles e logo então vocês o atacam-Disse Kurenai.

Kurenai já estava se preparando para Atacar,Kiba se coloca rapidamente na frente de Hinata e se arma com 2 Kunais,Shino fica em posição de combate também.

Próximo dali,os 4 ninjas da Pedra já haviam percebido eles.

-Parece que há 1 Chunnin,1 Jounins e 2 Genins,a Jounnin estará tentando nos atacar,enquanto isso eu irei lutar contra aqueles outros Ninjas,já que pra um ANBU como eu,vai ser fácil cuidar deles.-Disse um dos Ninjas da Pedra

Logo o Ninja da Pedra aparece atrás de Hinata e ataca,Kiba rapidamente entra na frente na Garota e leva uma Kunai no ombro,Shino ataca o Ninja,porem logo um Bushin aparece atrás de Shino e o ataca no pescoço deixando ele inconsciente.

-Droga!Hinata não saia de trás de mim,Akamaru vamos atacar!-Gritava Kiba

Akamaru então se transforma em Kiba,

-Tsuga!!!

O Ataque de Kiba acerta o Anbu,ele então dá um chute em Kiba e depois o joga para longe.

-Como esperado,a Menina Hyuuga,poderemos com você descobrir o segredo do Byakugan,Seja boazinha e deixe eu te matar.-Disse o Anbu da vila da pedra.

O Anbu tira cerca de 5 Kunais da bolsa e atira contra Hinata,Kiba entra na frente mesmo fraco,e coloca os braços em forma de X,levando varias golpes,logo depois ele desmaia.

-KIBA-KUN!!!!-Gritava Hinata chorando.

Estava Escuro,eu ouvia a voz dela será que eu morri?...


	4. Capitulo 4 Promessa Cumprida

Capitulo 1 A Missão.

Já havia feito 1 ano desde a saída de Naruto de Konoha,Hinata ainda não tinha o esquecido e por estar sempre pensativa nele,tinha um desempenho péssimo nas missões,logo Kurenai manda reunir seus alunos.

-Shino,Hinata,Kiba tenho uma missão para os 3,é uma missão de Rank B,então prestem atenção,por que eu não poderei ir com vocês,já que tenho uma missão ultra-secreta para fazer com Asuma.-Disse Kurenai

-Até Imagino que tipo de missão vocês iram fazer.-Dizia Kiba.

Hinata Cora e Shino apenas ta um tapa em sua própria cabeça.

-Ignorando o Kiba,a missão será simples,um pergaminho muito importante foi roubado da Godaime-sama,então cabe a vocês recuperá-los e como Shino foi o único a se tornar Chunnin(1)ele será o líder e Hinata espero que esteja mais atenta hoje,por que essa missão poderá ser a ultima de vocês,Já vou indo.-Disse Kurenai dando um mapa para Shino e logo desaparecendo.

Logo o Time 8 já está no portão de Konoha,Kiba estava com Akamaru encostado em sua perna,Shino lia o pergaminho atento e Hinata apenas esperava os 2 pensando em Naruto.

-Muito bem Time,a vila que devemos ir não está muito longe,porem é bem provável que teremos que enfrentar Chunnins no caminho,e talvez até Jounins,então espero que estejam preparados.-Disse Shino.

Logos os 3 Shinobis,começam a ir em direção a vila,como sempre pulando dentre as arvores,logo Hinata logo tropeça e quase cai,porem Kiba a segura.Hinata cora um pouco,ela estava sendo Inútil para o time e sabia disso.

-Ei Hinata você está bem?-Perguntava Kiba.

-Arigatou Kiba-kun.-Disse Hinata se levantando.

-Hinata,se você não conseguir se concentrar nesta missão,é melhor dar meia volta,lembre-se que Kurenai-sensei não está aqui para te proteger,e estamos colocando nossas vidas em jogo.-Disse Shino.

-Não se preocupe Shino-kun,eu irei me esforçar,vou ser útil,desta vez.-Disse Hinata.

Logo depois de chegarem até alguns arbustos eles avistam alguns Ninjas da Pedra,eles pareciam estar com o Pergaminho da Godaime,eles se escondem atrás dos Arbustos e Shino arma um plano.

-Hinata,use seu Byakugan e veja o que eles estão tramando,eu mandarei um Inseto fêmea para que possamos segui-los e Kiba...KIBA!-Antes de Shino acabar de falar Kiba e Akamaru já tinham ido atrás dos Ninjas da Pedra.

-Hei,esse Pergaminho pertence a Konoha então o devolvam!-Dizia Kiba.

-Parece que Konoha está realmente decadente,mandando Ninjas desse porte para cá.-Disse um dos Ninjas.

Logo Shino e Hinata aparecem do lado de Kiba.

-Kiba,você deveria ter sido mais cauteloso,porem não vai ter outro jeito,teremos que lutar.-Disse Shino.

Kiba,Hinata e Shino atacam os Ninjas,logo depois de alguns momentos de luta,Hinata é surpreendida por um dos Ninjas.

-HINATA!-gritava Kiba que corria para salvar a amiga.

Hinata estava prestes a receber uma Kunai,porem Kiba entra na frente e salva a amiga.

-Idiotas!-Gritava um dos Ninjas.

Logo outro Ninja aparece atrás de Hinata e joga 5 Kunais sobre os braços da Ninja que cai no chão.

-Droga,Kiba essas Kunais estavam Envenenadas,eu colocarei alguns Insetos na Hinata que irão tirar o Veneno,fique com ela,já que é bem provável que ela não aquente a dor.-Dizia Shino.

Logo Shino manda cerca de 10 insetos para o braço de Hinata,logo ele pega o Pergaminho e os Ninjas da pedra fogem.

-Droga,Shino a Hinata está se contorcendo de Dor!-Gritava Kiba.

-Kiba,fique aqui com ela eu irei trazer Sakura ou alguma outra Ninja medica aqui,me espere.-Dizia Shino.

-Hai!-Dizia Kiba.

Logo quando Shino vai embora,Kiba e Akamaru levam Hinata para uma Caverna próxima dali,Kiba olhava atentamente para Hinata,ele sempre quis ficar sozinho com ela,já que ele era apaixonado por ela desde a academia,ele olhava bem para Hinata que ainda se contorcia de dor.

-Droga,deste jeito os Insetos do Shino vão matá-la,Hinata aquente firme.-Disse Kiba.

Kiba usa suas garras(2) e corta a pele de Hinata e retira os Insetos,Hinata para de gritar,ele logo parece estar dormindo.

-N-Naruto-kun.-Dizia a garota enquanto dormia.

-Maldito Naruto,por tua culpa a Hinata está assim,Hinata agüente firme,eu estou aqui pra te proteger.-Dizia Kiba.

Kiba não conseguia resistir,ele via Hinata deitada,ali na sua frente,ele então decidi fazer algo.

-Akamaru,vá vigiar a caverna,eu vou tomar conta da Hinata.-Disse Kiba.

Akamaru responde com um latido e vai até a entrada da Caverna,Kiba olha para Hinata,ele chega cada vez mais perto e logo dá um beijo em Hinata,Hinata acorda e se assusta ao perceber Kiba a beijando.Hinata sem muitas forças empurra Kiba.

-K-Kiba-kun,por que fez isso?-perguntava Hinata.

-Gomen Hinata,é que eu sempre gostei de você,e eu te vi ai,mesmo sabendo do que sente pelo Naruto,eu não resisti.-Disse kiba mais vermelho que um tomate.

Hinata cora de um jeito que ele jamais tinha visto,logo Shino chega com 1 ninja medico,que leva Hinata para Konoha.

"Não se preocupe Hinata,da próxima vez eu vou te proteger nem que isso custe minha vida"Prometeu Kiba a si mesmo em pensamento.

(1):Eu não sei quem vira Chunnin primeiro,mas iremos supor que nesta fic,foi o Shino.

(2):Se aqueles Unhas do Kiba não são garras,eu não sei o que são.

Capitulo 2 Promessa

Já havia feito 2 dias que Hinata estava no Hospital,Kiba estava meio abatido e ainda não tinha visitado ela apesar de tudo,contava apenas com a Compânia de Akamaru.

-Akamaru,parece que desta vez eu não irei conseguir olhar na Hinata denovo.-Disse Kiba.

-Au,au!-respondia Akamaru

-Eu sei Akamaru,eu não deveria ter feito aquilo e me arrependo também,porem eu ainda assim não paro de pensar na Hinata,aqueles lindos olhas perolados dela.-Disse Kiba.

-Au,au,au-Respondia novamente Akamaru

-Como assim os olhas da Hinata são iguais ao do Neji!você nunca prestou atenção então,os olhos da Hinata são bem mas vivos.e alem de que o fato de ela ser da família principal.-Disse Kiba.

-Hei Kiba enves de ficar ai sentado o dia inteiro,por que não leva o Akamaru pra dar uma volta?-perguntava uma das irmãs de Kiba.

-Tá legal,eu também tenho que ir visitar alguém no hospital.-Disse Kiba meio nervoso.

Enquanto isso no hospital,Hinata e Kurenai pareciam estar conversando,Hinata estava meio fraca mas estava consciente.

-Hinata,eu conversei com a Godaime e com seu pai e agente decidiu que você deve ser afastada como ninja.-Disse Kurenai.

-M-Mas Kurenai-sensei...-tentava dizer Hinata.

-Kurenai-sensei,eu me responsabilizo pela Hinata.-Disse Kiba.

Kurenai olha para Kiba que tinha acabado de chegar,ele chega perto de Hinata e com estilo Nice Guy disse.

-Eu vou proteger a Hinata,nem que para isso eu tenha que morrer no lugar dela.-Disse Kiba.

-K-Kiba-kun,Arigatou...-Disse Hinata sorrindo para Kiba.

-está bem Kiba,mas sabe que a responsabilidade sua é muito grande,o Clã Inuzuka pode perder tua honra se Hinata morrer,já que o clã Hyuuga é muito mas famoso e importante.-Disse Kurenai.

-Não se preocupe,eu juro pelo Akamaru que a Hinata vai estar a salvo.-Disse Kiba.

-Se assim quer,converse com a Hinata,se ela concordar me procure depois-Disse Kurenai saindo do Quarto.

-K-Kiba-kun ,sabe que não devia ter feito isso,eu estou pensando em desistir de ser Shinobi e...-Antes de Hinata falar,Kiba coloca a mão na boca de Hinata.

-Hinata,não diga uma bobagem dessa você é uma shinobi muito esforçada,e sei que não deve ficar assim por que aquele loiro idiota foi embora.Você tem suas próprias qualidades,Kurenai,Shino e principalmente eu ficaremos tristes e sentiremos tua falta,Hinata eu queria dizer que...-Kiba parecia não conseguir dizer aquelas palavras.

Hinata já sabia o que Kiba iria dizer,ela estava vermelha,nunca tinha pensado que Kiba a amasse até a missão anterior,Hinata olha para Kiba ainda vermelha e diz.

-K-K-K-Kiba-kun,as vezes 1 gesto vale mas que 1.000 palavras.-Disse Hinata que parecia estar a ponto de desmaiar.

Kiba entende muito bem o que Hinata quis dizer,ele se cora mais ainda,mas ele logo chega perto de Hinata e lhe da um beijo,os 2 pareciam uma plantação de tomates.

-B-B-B-B-B-Bem Hinata,eu não sei este era o tipo de gesto que você queria,mas...-Antes de kiba acabar de falar,Hinata já o interrompe.

-K-kiba-kun arigatou,você ta me ajudando muito,prometo que não irei precisar de você na próxima missão.-Disse Hinata um pouco mas confiante.

Kiba fora embora com um longo sorriso no rosto.

-Vamos Akamaru,temos que treinar da próxima vez eu protegerei a Hinata!-Dizia Kiba com entusiasmo.

Capitulo 3 Sacrificio

Novamente o time 8,havia ido para uma missão Kurenai dessa vez decidi que seria melhor acompanhá-los.

-Muito Bem,Shino,Hinata,Kiba e Akamaru,essa missão vai ser mais difícil do que a ultima que fizemos,então acho melhor que fiquem atentos,provavelmente teremos que enfrentar alguns Jounins da Pedra novamente,então fiquem atentos e Kiba,acho melhor cumprir sua palavra.-Disse Kurenai

Kiba parecia estar bem confiante,logo eles saem de Konoha e vão em direção do seu destino,Hinata apesar de saber que Kiba iria a proteger não tinha trocado uma única palavra com o Shinobi,alias ela mal conseguia olhar para Kiba depois do que tinha acontecido,ela havia deixado de pensar em Naruto e só mantia Kiba em sua cabeça.

-Esperem!-Gritava Kurenai.

-O Que houve Kurenai-sensei?-perguntava Kiba.

-Ninjas da Pedra,estão esperando por nós,eu irei usar um Genjutsu neles e logo então vocês o atacam-Disse Kurenai.

Kurenai já estava se preparando para Atacar,Kiba se coloca rapidamente na frente de Hinata e se arma com 2 Kunais,Shino fica em posição de combate também.

Próximo dali,os 4 ninjas da Pedra já haviam percebido eles.

-Parece que há 1 Chunnin,1 Jounins e 2 Genins,a Jounnin estará tentando nos atacar,enquanto isso eu irei lutar contra aqueles outros Ninjas,já que pra um ANBU como eu,vai ser fácil cuidar deles.-Disse um dos Ninjas da Pedra

Logo o Ninja da Pedra aparece atrás de Hinata e ataca,Kiba rapidamente entra na frente na Garota e leva uma Kunai no ombro,Shino ataca o Ninja,porem logo um Bushin aparece atrás de Shino e o ataca no pescoço deixando ele inconsciente.

-Droga!Hinata não saia de trás de mim,Akamaru vamos atacar!-Gritava Kiba

Akamaru então se transforma em Kiba,

-Tsuga!!!

O Ataque de Kiba acerta o Anbu,ele então dá um chute em Kiba e depois o joga para longe.

-Como esperado,a Menina Hyuuga,poderemos com você descobrir o segredo do Byakugan,Seja boazinha e deixe eu te matar.-Disse o Anbu da vila da pedra.

O Anbu tira cerca de 5 Kunais da bolsa e atira contra Hinata,Kiba entra na frente mesmo fraco,e coloca os braços em forma de X,levando varias golpes,logo depois ele desmaia.

-KIBA-KUN!!!!-Gritava Hinata chorando.

Estava Escuro,eu ouvia a voz dela será que eu morri?...

Capitulo 4

Ainda estava escuro,a única coisa que eu ouvia era o choro dela,ó uivo do Akamaru também,eu não consigo me mexer nem abrir meus olhos,droga

Logo Kiba acorda,ele estava fraco mal conseguia se levantar ele sentia sua roupa molhada,logo ele olha pro Lado e vê Hinata chorando em cima dele,Akamaru dormia no pé de sua cama.

-Hinata...é você?-Dizia Kiba sem muita força

-KIBA-KUN!Que bom que você está bem,eu pensei que tivesse morrido,não me assuste desse jeito denovo.-Disse Hinata chorando ainda mais forte

Kiba logo coloca a mão sobre a cabeça de Hinata e começa a acariciar os cabelos dela,Hinata fica apenas vermelha.

-O Que Importa é que você está bem,não se preocupe comigo,pelo menos eu cumpri minha promessa.-Disse Kiba

-Kiba-kun,não se mexa,você foi acertado em 3 pontos vitais,Tsunade-sama pediu pra você não se mexer e...-Antes que Hinata acabasse de falar Kiba a interrompe colocando o dedo em sua boca

Kiba logo se aproxima da Hyuuga e bem devagar encosta seus lábios nos dela,logo os 2 dão outro beijo,logo um medico aparece na porta

-Desculpe me intrometer mais o horário de visita acabou.-Disse o Medico

Hinata logo sai do Quarto,na porta ela vira

-Kiba-kun,quando você sair daí,quero que ,e leve pra sair!-Disse Hinata

Kiba apenas concorda afirmando com sua cabeça,Hinata vai embora meio corada,assim como Kiba

Fim

Os:sei que nesse capitulo a Hinata ficou meio Ooc foi mal,mas tive que tirar um pouco da inocência dela pra concluir a fic do jeito que eu queria


End file.
